Noche de Tormenta
by Khaida21
Summary: Carlisle y Esme Comparten una hermosa Velada, llena de recuerdos, gracias a la pequeña ayuda de sus hijos mientras estos salen a disfrutar de un juego de baseball.


**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia es mío, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía, la historia e historias a futuro son sin fin de lucro las escribo solo por que es algo que me gusta hacer. Dicho lo anterior espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de Tormenta<strong> (Carlisle y Esme)

_POV: Esme_

Se había anunciado una tormenta para esta fin de semana en Forks, así que los chicos organizaron un partido de baseball para el sábado y Bella iría con ellos.

- ¿Estas segura qué no quieres venir Esme?- me había preguntado Bella unos minutos antes de que partieran.

- Sí, estoy segura no te preocupes, vayan y diviértanse de acuerdo.- Supuse que Edward aún no le había contado lo de esta tarde así que preferí que el mismo se lo dijera.

Los despedí a todos y les recalque una que otra cosa a cada uno de ellos en especial a Emmett.  
>- No molestes mucho a tus hermanos Emmett, ¿Bien?<p>

- ¡Claro mamá!, no te preocupes.- me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, por lo que deduje que no sería lo bastante fuerte para resistirse a ello si se le presentaba alguna oportunidad.

Una vez que todos se fueron me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me senté a un lado de la cama y me quede contemplando una foto que se encontraba en el velador, en ella estábamos Carlisle y yo, recordé que Alice la había tomado durante la fiesta de graduación, a un lado de la foto se hallaba había una nota de la cual no me había percatado hasta ahora así que la tome y la leí, reconocí de inmediato la letra era de mi esposo tenía solo una pequeña línea "Nos vemos esta noche, Te Amo , Carlisle" doble el pequeño papel y lo deje donde estaba, mire el reloj que se encontraba justo a un lado y me di cuanta que ya era tarde, así que fui directo al armario para cambiarme, tome el vestido que Alice, Rosalie y yo habíamos comprado para esta ocasión, era de un color violeta oscuro que se ajustaba a la cintura y tenia una cinta alrededor, era corto y sin sujetador, tome también los zapatos que le hacían juego eran sencillos pero muy hermosos y tenían unos detalles en negro que a Alice le fascinaron, una vez que termine de hacer mis cosas baje al salón y me asome por el ventanal del lado derecho de la puerta, la lluvia se había intensificado y comenzaron a caer rayos, me pregunte si los chicos estarías bien, lo más probable fuera que si.

Decidí que mientras espera a que Carlisle llegara me distraería un poco. Fui directo al piano, me senté y me deje llevar por la música, sin darme cuenta estaba tocando la melodía que Edward había compuesto para mi, era muy hermosa y pacifica continué tocando un largo tiempo perdida en mis recuerdos.

- Hola.- Me sorprendí al escuchar aquella dulce voz.

- Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

- No mucho, no quería molestarte, te veías tan hermosa.- mientras decía esto se fue acercando, se detuvo junto a mi y yo me levante para quedar frente a frente. Su mirada era tan pasiva, llena de amor y sabiduría, era hipnotizante, tomo de mi cintura y me acerco un poco más a él, yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos quedamos contemplándonos un momento.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunte aún abrazados.

- Bastante ocupado.- luego de eso puso su mano derecha en mi rostro y me beso, yo le respondí.

- Ve a cambiarte, te tengo una sorpresa.

- Yo también te tengo una sorpresa.- me beso otra vez y se fue.

No tardo ni 5 minutos en cambiarse y ya se encontraba a mi lado, en el comedor, vestía un hermoso terno negro y una camisa blanca desabrochada en el cuello, donde debería de ir la corbata.

- Te ves hermosa.- me dijo al oído, yo quería decirle lo mismo pero creo que no seria suficiente con esa descripción.

- Ven conmigo.- tome de su mano y nos dirigimos al la terraza techada ahí había una mesa decorada con un mantel blanco, encima de ella habían unos candelabros con velas, un pequeño florero con rosas rojas y una blanca, dos copas y una botella, al lado había otra mesita con una radio, idea de Emmett.

Nos sentamos frente a cada uno y nos tomamos de la mano por encima de la mesa, mientras que Carlisle con la otra mano nos serbia el contenido de la botella en las copas.

- Sabes la gente normal no tendría una velada romántica en la terraza de su hogas con esta tormenta.

- Sí, la gente normal no lo haría.- me respondió, ambos intercambiamos unas leves sonrisas.

- Pondré algo de música.- dijo levantándose de su asiento. Saco un CD de su bolsillo, al parecer ya lo tenía planeado, lo introdujo en el lector y comenzó a sonar una canción familiar.

- ¿Cómo encontraste esa canción?- le pregunte.

- Cortesía de Jasper.- luego, me tendió la mano y prosiguió diciendo.- ¿Bailaría con migo señorita?.

- Claro, sería un honor.- me reí un momento y luego tome de su mano. La lluvia seguía cayendo fuera pero eso solo hacia más hermosa la noche.

Estuvimos bailando durante toda la canción, inmersos el uno en el otro, dejándonos llevar por las notas y la melodía, lleve mis manos de sus hombros a su cuello y él me acerco más poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro dejándola allí, inmóvil. Cuando la canción termino nosotros seguíamos moviéndonos, casi por inercia.

- Sabes, hoy llego una niña al hospital.- Saco su cabeza de mi hombro y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, creo que el debió de leer la expresión de duda que tenía en ese momento por lo que siguió hablando.

- Me recordó a ti.

- Si… ¿por qué?

- Se parecía tanto a ti cuando tenias esa edad, venía por una pierna rota y junto a su padre, era muy curiosa igual que tu y muy tierna, ja.-solto una leve risa.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Es solo que… el simple hecho de que esa pequeña niña tuviese un parecido a ti, me hizo querer tenerte a mi lado en ese momento y lo gracioso es que fue justo en esta fecha.

No podía dejar de mirarlo en ese momento, lo único que pude pensar fue en querer abrazarlo y besarlo y nunca soltarlo, así que lo hice y el me correspondió.

- Amor, recuerdas que te tenía una sorpresa.- me dijo en el breve instante en que nuestros labios se separaron.

- Sí.- le dije en un murmullo, en ese momento cayo un rayo así que decidí que era mejor entrar de nuevo a la casa.- Carlisle amor, creo que seria mejor que entráramos, no querrás pescar un resfriado verdad.- él simplemente se sonrío ante la broma y asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez dentro de la casa me senté en el sofá y el se arrodillo frente a mi, saco una cajita de color rojo de su bolsillo y la coloco sobre mi mano.

- ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ábrela, espero que te guste.- le hice caso y la abrí, dentro había un relicario de oro.

- Es hermoso.

- Esta gravado, mira.- tomo el pequeño objeto de mi mano y lo abrió, dentro tenía escrita una palabras y una fecha "Destiny 1922" y junto a ella había una foto de ambos. No tenía palabras para decirle lo que sentía en ese momento y se que si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho sin dudarlo así que solo lo bese.

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado, ahora… puedo.- me dijo señalándome el colgante.

- Claro.- me levante el cabellos y el procedió a colocarme el relicario.

- Te amo.- le dije

- Yo también te amo.- Y comenzamos a besarnos intensamente, Carlisle me tomo en sus brazos aún besándome y subió a nuestra habitación, me dejo suavemente sobre la cama y se saco la chaqueta que traía puesta.

- Deberíamos de agradecerle a los niños por ayudarnos con todo.

- Sí, creo ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerlos a todos ustedes a mi lado, no se que haría sin ellos, sin ti.

- Yo tampoco.- y continuamos besándonos, comencé a desabrochar su camisa mientras el baja el cierre de mi vestido suavemente, pero se deshizo de el más rápido que yo de su camisa, empezó a besarme el cuellos, bajo hasta mi pecho y luego mi abdomen, yo acariciaba su suave cabellos dorado, en ese momento podía ver y oír todo con más claridad que nunca, oía los rayos afuera cundo caían e incluso saber a que distancia estaban de aquí, veía la lluvia caer sobre la ventana y como cada gota rompía en el vidrio una a una.

- Feliz Aniversario, amor mío.-dijo mi esposo en un susurro a mi oído mientras lo besaba.

- Te amo….- fue lo único que pude decir y nos sumergimos en aquella hermosa noche de tormenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado es la primera historia que subo y espero no sea la última, sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o constructivos son bienvenidos, Muchas gracias.<strong>

**"Cualquier error en esta historia es totalmente mi culpa y no duden en decírmelo ok :)"**

**ps: si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar Bye Saludos desde Chile.**

**ps2: Si quieren leer otras historias relacionadas con Twilight pasense sodne mi amiga sus historias son geniales :D**

**K.**


End file.
